The conventional water sprayer nozzle is provided with a control lever for controlling the flow of water. The control lever must be pressed continually with a hand so as to let the water out without interruption. The control lever is in fact primitive in design in view of the fact that it is very tiresome for a person to press continually the control lever with a hand.